


Сила любви

by Isabelle80



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Object Insertion, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle80/pseuds/Isabelle80
Summary: По комментарию анона из треда кинков: «Аушка, в которой ничего не подозревающий Алва берет себе оруженосца, а тот имеет ВСЕХ, до кого добирается, это то, что мы заслуживаем».
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Сила любви

**Author's Note:**

> [URL комментария](https://oegolik.diary.ru/p219710059.htm#748367227)
> 
> Автору стыдно, но не очень.  
> Присутствуют отдельные цитаты из канона, выделенные курсивом.

Все случилось оттого, что Ричард Окделл был излишне впечатлительным ребенком.

В детстве ему сообщили, что овсяная каша необычайно полезна — он так и не смог представить себе лучшего завтрака. Уверили в непревзойденных достоинствах надорской породы лошадей — даже покидая отчий дом, он наотрез отказался расставаться со своим неказистым конем. Ну а о священном почитании родительской воли говорили буквально все, от замкового священника до старой деревенской нянюшки. Матушку и батюшку подобает слушаться во всем, твердили они. В первую очередь, конечно, батюшку.

А герцог Окделл взял и решил отправиться на самоубийственную войну.

— Но, отец, — бормотал юный Ричард, размазывая по щекам слезы, — вас ожидают полчища врагов!

— Создатель поможет нам справиться с врагами, — уверенно сообщил герцог Окделл, натягивая латную перчатку, — Создатель не оставляет нас и указывает путь.

— В самом деле? — робко спросил Дик.

— Конечно, — герцог подхватил со стола увесистый том Ожидания, не глядя распахнул на случайном месте и сунул в руки сыну: — вот, Дикон. Чти Священное Писание, следуй слову святой книги и знай: Создатель волей своей даст нам победить даже самых страшных врагов.

— «Любите врагов ваших», — старательно прочитал Ричард с раскрытой страницы, — так указывает нам Создатель, верно, отец?

— Разумеется, — рассеянно подтвердил герцог. Мысленно он был уже далеко отсюда, в самой гуще восстания, от которого не сумел отвертеться. — Всегда помни об этом, Дикон, следуй слову Его и не посрами имя Окделлов.

Тут герцога Окделла отвлекли — во двор подвели его лошадь, — он спешно осенил мальчика прощальным благословением и вскорости покинул замок сквозь кованые ворота, пока растерянный Дик со слезами на глазах смотрел ему вслед.

Таким образом, последними своими словами Эгмонт Окделл, отправляясь на погибель, завещал сыну любить врагов, но не успел объяснить, как именно.

***

В Надоре никто ничего не заметил, потому что в Надоре у Ричарда не было врагов.

То, что мальчик в свободное время пропадает в библиотеке, безутешная Мирабелла даже сочла хорошим знаком: в конце концов, Ричард оказался прилежным учеником. Сама герцогиня никогда не посещала запыленные своды, хранящие сотни потрепанных книг, и оттого не имела понятия, какие сокровища герцог Окделл успел укрыть там от своей суровой супруги. Зато Ричард вскоре смог оценить их по достоинству и еще более уверился в том, сколь истинно понял волю покойного родителя.

Ричард подошел к задаче крайне ответственно и первым делом старательно проштудировал теоретическую литературу, все многообещающие фолианты и откровенные трактаты. Жизнеописание Беатрисы Борраска навело его на верный путь, однако же сухие слова старинных текстов не могли дать ему достаточной пищи, хоть из истории Беатрисы он и осознал общий принцип.

Иное дело — Лаик. В Лаик юноши в самом соку, запертые от внешнего мира, тайно делились горячими рассказами, обменивались советами и даже бесстыдными секретными картинками. А уж библиотека... что говорить о библиотеке — учителя, поднаторевшие в своих предметах, явно посещали сей кладезь знаний намного реже своих изобретательных учеников. В библиотеке Ричард обнаружил богатства, пред которыми бледнело все надорское собрание, — в особенности когда добрался до потайной полки с отборнейшими сочинениями из Гайифы.

Внешне это, правда, пока еще не слишком сказалось: все-таки, как решил Ричард, товарищи-унары, оказавшие столь неоценимую помощь, были ему не враги.

Врагом, несомненно, был Арамона, однако же ему повезло. Основной гайифский трактат с подробнейшими инструкциями, полностью и окончательно прояснивший все вопросы, Ричард обнаружил лишь в самый последний вечер.

Зато не повезло крысе. Разумеется, Дик не стал кидаться в нее книгой, еще чего — с трудом извлеченный из библиотеки ценный экземпляр с пошаговыми инструкциями и картинками в трех проекциях! Нет, он всего лишь применил свое тайное знание, почерпнутое из отцовского завещания.

Что сказать — радостного вопля «Какая милая крысонька, иди-ка сюда» вместе с лихорадочным срыванием одежды (в своей келье Дик предпочитал избавляться от тяжелых унарских одеяний) крыса явно не ожидала. С перепуганным писком она метнулась под кровать и не рискнула более объявляться. Если то был раттон, это оказался очень умный раттон.

Дик осознал, насколько все-таки был прав отец в своих наставлениях.

***

На площади, стоя под весенним солнцем в ряду возбужденных унаров, Дик мысленно решал тяжелую задачу: кого из своих врагов следует возлюбить первым. В конце концов, с его неопытностью, возможно, следовало для начала остановиться на ком-то одном.

_Короля, кардинала, маршала? Нужно выбрать кого-то одного, на большее его не хватит._

Ко всему прочему, враги находились на достаточном расстоянии от него на галерее, для любви же явно следовало подобраться поближе. Что, если Ричарда Окделла кто-то сумеет остановить, и он не сможет выполнить отцовский завет?!

По мере того как прочих унаров называли, оставляя его стоять на площади, Ричарда все более охватывало уныние: если его никто не возьмет, придется попроситься в армию в Торке, а Дик вовсе не был уверен, что его потенции хватит на все дриксенское войско.

К счастью, герцог Алва любезно разрешил столь печальную ситуацию.

_— Ричард, герцог Окделл. Я, Рокэ, герцог Алва, Первый маршал Талига, принимаю вашу службу._

_Первый маршал?! Кэналлийский Ворон! Убийца отца, потомок предателя..._ Отборный, качественный враг, лучший из возможных! Если это не знак Создателя, то что же еще?! 

С проблемой выбора это, по крайней мере, удачно покончило. Таким образом, весь двор смог наблюдать, как герцог Окделл, сын мятежного Эгмонта, чеканным шагом поднялся на галерею, решительно склонился к герцогу Алве и впился в его губы страстным поцелуем.

В общем смятении королева попыталась упасть в обморок, но этого даже никто не заметил. К чести герцога Алвы, тот опомнился быстро и сумел отодрать от себя герцога Окделла. К чести герцога Окделла, это заняло целых пять секунд.

— Что вы творите, юноша, — прошипел Алва с потемневшими от бешенства глазами. Вторая половина его речи потонула в непереводимом кэналлийском фольклоре.

— Готовлюсь любить моего эра, мой эр! — радостно сообщил ему Дик, сияя восторженной улыбкой.

Алва обвел площадь взглядом, полным жажды убийства, оценил выражения лиц Людей Чести и немного смягчился.

— Становитесь сзади, юноша, ведите себя прилично и выражайте свои чувства на расстоянии, — брезгливо велел он.

Ричард понял, что эр его принял и он все сделал правильно.

***

— О ваших чувствах я осведомлен, так что скрывать их не стоит, — вещал Ворон. Дик согласно и радостно кивал: хорошо всё-таки, что эр и сам все понимает, даже и объяснять ничего не нужно!

В своей эйфории он так увлёкся, что пропустил большую часть речи эра мимо ушей, только заметил, как тот попытался предложить ему вознаграждение. От чего Дик, конечно, немедля и с возмущением отказался: Окделлы не берут денег за то, что готовы делать совершенно бесплатно!

— Что это у вас с правой рукой, юноша? — нахмурился Алва напоследок, заметив повязку.

Дик смущенно потупился. Не объяснять же эру, что в прошлую ночь он настолько увлекся изучением бесценного гайифского фолианта, что в кровь стер себе руку в практических упражнениях?!

А впрочем, можно и объяснить.

Эр почему-то не поверил. Очень ругался, толкнул Дика в кресло, сорвал повязку и с изумлением уставился на огромные мозоли.

А потом ушел, что-то пробормотав. Дик понял: эр сильно огорчился оттого, что оруженосец недееспособен, повредив основную ладонь, а значит, он любит ручной труд.

***

Эр Штанцлер был добр, умен и вполне дружелюбен, зато упал в обморок, услышав подробные планы Дика на герцога Алву.

— Не могу поверить, что сын благородного Эгмонта... — вяло начал он, когда Дик наконец привел его в чувство и заботливо уточнил, успел ли он оценить ту часть с риммингом или уже нет.

— Так ведь отец мне именно это и завещал, эр Август! — радостно сообщил Дик. Имя Алвы в словах герцога не упоминалось, однако, несомненно, подразумевалось.

— В самом деле? — растерянно сказал Штанцлер, пытаясь вернуться в концепт. — Эммм... Дикон... _твой эр не просто красив — он прекрасен._ Зло крайне соблазнительно, Дикон, он наверняка попытается развратить твою юную душу и совратить твое тело...

— Вы думаете, эр Август? Только бы вы были правы! — просиял Дик с горячей надеждой. — Я уже опасаюсь, что эр мой излишне застенчив...

— О, Дикон, ты не должен посрамить честь Окделлов! — отчаянно воскликнул Штанцлер.

— Не посрамлю, конечно, не волнуйтесь, эр Штанцлер, — заверил его Дик, — я могу пять раз подряд, я уже пробовал!

***

Королева была прекрасна, очаровательна, и у нее имелся ровно один недостаток: врагом она не являлась, а была верным другом, о чем немедленно сообщила, после чего Дик тут же потерял к ней всяческий интерес.

— О, герцог Окделл, вы столь юны и неискушенны... — горько вздохнула она.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — грустно признал Дик свои недостатки, — но я очень надеюсь искуситься!

— И это говорит сын великого Эгмонта?

— Я всегда следую наставлениям моего отца, Ваше Величество, — заверил Дик.

— Дикон — я ведь могу называть тебя так? — быстро зашептала королева. — Я ужасно боюсь за тебя, Дикон, герцог Алва страшный человек, он непременно попробует соблазнить и уничтожить тебя, как Джастина Придда. Кто знает больше о его извращенном уме, чем я?

— В самом деле? Точно знаете? — с надеждой уточнил Дик. — А вы не могли бы рассказать поподробнее?

Из долгого спутанного изложения королевы Дик уяснил, что эру нравится позиция на столе и качественные, хорошо скроенные сапоги.

— Спасибо вам, Ваше Величество, — вежливо поблагодарил Дик. — Можно я в следующий раз принесу бумагу, конспектировать?

***

Кардинал Дорак был врагом безо всякого сомнения и занимал гордую вторую строчку сразу после герцога Алвы в списке Дика (составленном на изящной тисненой бумаге лучшими морисскими чернилами, второй прикроватный ящик слева). Он, бесспорно, тоже представлял значительный интерес, однако преданный оруженосец, конечно, не пропустит никого вперед своего господина.

Тем не менее кардинал также заслуживал внимания, о чем Ричард не преминул позаботиться при первой удобной оказии, бросившись к нему и восторженно заявив о своем глубоком уважении, почтении и симпатии, не забыв сопроводить свою пламенную речь комплиментом упругим кардинальским ягодицам в слегка обтягивающей рясе. Кардинал по мере уверений все более бледнел и пытался отстраниться, утверждая Дика на выбранном пути. 

— Прощайте, Ваше дорогое Высокопреосвященство, — воскликнул Дик, когда его наконец оторвали от ценных церковных одежд, и кардинал торопливо двинулся дальше, — и до завтра, мой сладенький, — игриво добавил он наверняка подходящую к случаю фразу, вычитанную в одном из гайифских романов.

Всполошенный взгляд кардинала, поспешно удаляющегося по галерее, в очередной раз доказал Ричарду: и отец, и Создатель знали, о чем говорили, рассуждая о средстве обратить в бегство даже самых страшных врагов.

*** 

Король Фердинанд не проявлял враждебных намерений, однако же, как представитель презренного рода Олларов и потомок гнусного узурпатора, безусловно заслужил свою третью строчку в списке. Дик решил подготовить почву заранее, тем более что при встрече реакция короля на похвалу его круглым налитым щечкам не оставила желать лучшего, особенно когда ее подкрепили внушительным щипком за задницу...

***

С эром, однако, было сложнее. Эр, к сожалению, оказался излишне силен, а к тому же являлся прекрасным фехтовальщиком и, соответственно, чересчур хорошо умел отбиваться. Ричард, тем не менее, не терял надежды, полагая, что восторженная физиономия оруженосца, при каждом удобном случае напоминающего господину о своем обожании и восхищении, в конце концов растопит суровое сердце маршала: тот при виде Ричарда все чаще стал за него хвататься.

Кроме того, эр вполне самостоятельно предложил давать Ричарду по утрам уроки владения шпагой и принялся натаскивать его в фехтовании. Это подтвердило подозрения Дика, что его эр на самом деле желает быть завоеванным.

***

То ли дело Эстебан. Этот нашел Дика в трактире и немедленно начал оскорблять, надежно определив свой вражеский статус.

Дик обрадовался настолько, что решил временно подвинуть очередь в списке и применить проверенное средство. От Эстебана его оттащили с трудом, и тот, кажется, принял страстные засосы на шее за попытку ее перегрызть.

— Завтра в шесть утра в Нохе, — бросил он, зажимая шею платком.

Дик просиял: Эстебан назначил ему свидание в уединенном месте! Шесть соратников Эстебана, явно охваченных любопытством, тут же подтвердили горячую готовность также посетить Ноху в условленное время — Дик и представить не мог, что будет иметь подобный успех.

Всю ночь он провел, сочиняя пылкую любовную поэму, обращенную к Эстебану... или к Рокэ? На всякий случай Дик вымарал все описания внешности, решив, что применить подобный шедевр один раз будет слишком жалко.

Поутру он оказался в Нохе, заранее сбросил одежду и при виде выступивших из тени сотоварищей шагнул вперед, приветливо поигрывая членом, на что те от неожиданности выхватили клинки — несомненно, из неискушенной стыдливости. Дик попытался их убедить, что клинки с перепугу они перепутали и вынимать надо было совсем другие, однако тут как раз заявился герцог Алва.

Неизвестно, что подумал Рокэ Алва, увидев своего беззащитного и полностью обнаженного оруженосца перед семью вооруженными противниками. Но, как оказалось, в драке эр Рокэ — сущий зверь.

*** 

— Прикройтесь, юноша, — брезгливо бросил Алва.

Дик как раз был занят крайне сложным вопросом. Алва вроде бы его защитил — так является ли он в данный момент врагом, и любить ли его прямо сейчас, сэкономив время на надевание подштанников, или все же следует подождать?..

В конце концов он решил дать Алве временную передышку и забрался на Моро.

— Фи, юноша, увольте, спать с собственным оруженосцем — это пошло, — попытался Рокэ Алва по дороге отвертеться от перспектив.

— Пошло: банально, истасканно, тривиально, избито, — процитировал Дик по памяти из словаря. — Значит, эр Рокэ, спать с оруженосцем — обычная, распространенная практика?!

Алва на миг смешался.

— Я никогда не стал бы брать своего оруженосца, — уверенно заявил он.

Дик понял, что его эр предпочитает позицию снизу.

***

_— Отвернитесь, оруженосец, — посоветовал Рокэ, — уверяю вас, это не самые роскошные яблоки в Талиге и не самые сладкие._

Дик отметил скорбный взгляд, брошенный эром на обнаженные груди королевы, и намного менее скорбный, зато более заинтересованный — на отороченный кружевами роскошный королевский корсаж.

Дик оценил заботу о своих эстетических чувствах и одновременно осознал, что эр неравнодушен к корсетам и любит высококачественные, отборные продукты сельского хозяйства.

***

— Эр Август, мне срочно требуются кое-какие особые средства для монсеньора! — лихорадочно воскликнул Дик.

Штанцлер оцепенел. Он, конечно, собирался подбить Ричарда Окделла отравить своего эра, но не подозревал, что Ричард созреет так быстро.

— Тебе нужен яд, мой мальчик? — осторожно попробовал он.

— Что? — удивился Дик. — Нет, конечно, мне нужны возбуждающие морисские средства.

— Для Рокэ Алвы?!

— Для себя, — сообщил Ричард, оценивая свои возможности, — и побольше. Ах, да, — он вспомнил о способности эра к владению шпагой, — еще, пожалуй, снотворное. Чуть-чуть.

***

— Юноша, — устало сказал Алва. — За одну последнюю неделю вы двенадцать раз признались мне в любви, подарили восемь букетов и отвесили двадцать четыре комплимента моему великолепному голосу, бесконечно прекрасным глазам и иссиня-черным волосам, которые можно заплести в густую косу. Я прихожу к печальному выводу, юноша, что вам проще дать, чем что-либо объяснить.

Счастливый Дик согласно кивнул. В самом деле, что ещё мог сказать его эр, обнаружив себя голым, распростертым на столе, в корсете из изящных бордонских кружев и с отборнейшим яблоком в заднице (лучшее хозяйство близ Олларии, последний урожай, самый сладкий сорт). А рядом — обнаженного оруженосца с возбужденным членом в полной боевой готовности и в превосходных надорских сапогах?!

***

В своей комнате Дик аккуратно вычеркнул из списка первую строчку...

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
